Electronic components of devices can be sources of electric and magnetic fields, which manifest as near field energies and far field energies. Near field energies, which are easier to measure than far field energies, can be used to design and test electrical and electronic devices so that performance requirements for the devices are satisfied, e.g., the performance of the devices conforms to established standards, such as IEEE C63.4.
Near field measurements can be used for various post processing operations, such as near field to far field transformation, the creation of Huygens surfaced models for intra-system coupling study and the reconstruction of electromagnetic sources.
In order to perform these post processing operations, very accurate near electric and near magnetic fields need to be measured. In principle, it is sufficient to measure only the near electric field or the near magnetic field. However, the post processing operations based on such measurements would become very sensitive to small measurement errors, such as, position errors, effects of probes on the fields, and magnitude errors. Thus, post processing operations based on conventional near field measurements may not be as accurate as desired.
In view of the above challenges, there is a need for a system and method for measuring near field energies of a device under test (DUT), and to more accurately perform post processing operations based on the near field measurements.